General Blue X Colonel Silver Yaoi
by izurue
Summary: General Blue and Colonel Silver are enjoying a nice, peaceful day on the beach... or are they?
1. Chapter 1

The day before, Collie S and Gennie B had been smoking baby powder together. They promised each other that they would meet at the beach the following day at 7 pm.

Collie S sits on the hot sand, waiting for his lover. "Where could he be?" he thought, as it had already been 7:15. He was late. Collie S removed his iPod from his pocket along with his tangled earbuds and cursed. He was sick of all this nonsense. Where was Gennie B?

Angrily, he threw the earbuds onto the grainy sand. Everything was meaningless to him now. He pulled up his favorite Hatsune Miku song on his Vocaloid playlist to calm himself and blasted it at full volume. He began to sing along to it, even though he did not know Japanese.

That's when Gennie B came, embarrassed of his boyfriend. Collie S didn't even notice he was there until he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Collie S screamed and began to scramble in the sand. He turned around and say his boyfriend, who happened to be naked. He blushed. " Hey, babe! " Said Gennie B. Gennie B fell into Collie S's arms, not noticing how shocked Collie S was. He was terrified.

Collie S was horrified. Why couldn't he just put on some clothes? He wanted to die. This was as bad as the time the midget hugged him, and that was traumatizing. Murmers escaped his lips, but nothing coherent. As if snapping out of a trance, he pushed Gennie B's arms off of him and ran quickly, as if he were a nigger escaping from the police after going to KFC and stealing fried chicken.

Gennie B chased after Collie S, but Collie S only ran faster." Shit! "Gennie B thought. Then he used his telekinesis technique on Collie S. He giggled like a Japanese schoolgirl upon seeing a cute animal. He walked up to Collie S and put his arms on his nice bod. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, as Collie S began to cry. He slowly began to strip off Collie S's clothes. Collie S only sobbed harder and harder.

Collie S cried so hard that the water started to form around him like a bubble. A rainbow light encircled him, changing his very form. A tail suddenly appeared where his legs once were, his gay ass now long red-brown hair swaying in the wind. He sprung into the water, escaping from Gennie B's persistent persue. His powerful rainbow colored tail carried him far from the warm sands of the beach, splashing in the clear blue water. Gennie B watched unbelievingly, his mouth open.

Gennie B fell to the ground, and began to cry. Why didn't he like him? He screamed. The mermaid goddess heard his call and a cloudy form appeared before his eyes. "Co-commander red?" he stammered. The mermaid-like being looked just like him, except with long, flowing red hair. It was beautiful. I slowly reached for the figure when it slapped the dogshit out of me. " Get me a cigar and i'll help you!:U " She barked. I quickly followed orders and handed her the cigar. Then she held out her hand and a light came from it. Suddenly, a giant bubble formed around me and I grew a tail. Yes! Now I will chase down my love! The mermaid goddess was so short they had to jump, but they managed to kiss my cheek and leave. I blushed.

Collie S smirked to himself. Now far from his attacker, he looked back upon the beach to see his reaction, as if to congratulate himself on a job well done. His smile died as soon as he saw Gennie B grow a tail himself. Wait, was that a figure beside him? No, ofc not. He was seeing things, obviously. There was no one else there. He turned around uncertainly and began to swim again at full speed. Continuing further would just be feeding his paranoia, but he couldn't help it. Wait, now he definitely heard someone catching up to him. Oh no.

Gennie B jumped above the cold salty water and then grabbed my slimy tail. I wanted to kick him, but I almost forgot I had no legs. He then pulled me under and held me against the ocean floor. Ariel came over and began screaming. I would have screamed, too. Two homosexual mermaids in the army seemingly beating each other to death. What I was actually trying to do was fuck him, but first I had to find my dick. Where was this little fucker? That's when I noticed it. How had I not saw it before? Collie S didn't even have a real mermaid tail. It was one of those fake ones. I quickly tore it off of his body. What a dumbass! He didn't even notice himself. I began to laugh.

I was overjoyed. What if my mermaid tail was fake too? I began to claw at it. Although I had expected to feel a sense of freedom as soon as the worthless limb was gone, all I felt was pain. Tears streamed down my face once again. I will never get to fuck my boyfriend. You could just fuck him with your tail, I realized. My initial reaction to my realization was shock at how utterly disgusting I was, but with everything that happened today I didn't care anymore. I prepared my tail and drove it at my boyfriend's ass. He started to cry as soon as it hit. It was too big. I cried too.

That's when hell broke out. My tail suddenly broke off and I grew back my legs. I looked down at my big strong legs, smiling. My dick was missing, though. My grin fell. I screamed but no words came out. My voice was a black abyss that melded into this ocean of stars. Once again, everything was forever meaningless. I was so overwhelmed by the fact I had no dick that I hardly noticed I had swallowed a lot of the salty water. I swam to the surface, leaving Collie S behind to deal with tearing the giant tail out of his ass.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the end of Chapter 1, guys! x3 Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger hehehe. I know you're all anxious to know what happens in Chapter 2 but be patient, alright? :P It'll be up within the week! Stay tuned! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Gennie B swam back to shore as quickly as possible, the cold water against his skin. He was not looking back. He was ashamed of what happened that day, still confused. Why did Collie S react to me so bad in the first place? What did I do wrong? He paused for a second and turned around. He saw Collie S still struggling to remove the tail. Gennie B sighed and kept going. Before he knew it, he was back to shore. He sat down and stared out at sea.

Collie S was going to drown. The slow waters were going to consume him. He hoped he might regenerate as part of the earth - he wanted to be something useful. To think he had once been as beautiful as pure stardust. A glistening tear slid down his cheek. He released his negative energies and whispered a silent apology to the sea. Nobody and nothing wanted anything as gross as him. He was so selfish. The sparkle in his eyes faded along with his dreams and ambitions and he surrendered himself to the waters. He suddenly felt himself lifting above the surface, and the tail was gone. Had it been Gennie B? No… this was a woman… a stunning woman… but then I noticed, it was just Commander Red in a bikini and a wig. He was so damn sexy I got a boner. I just hope he doesn't notice. [SWEATS VIGOROUSLY.]

Gennie B got up and walked home, afraid someone would decide to kidnap him. Oh well, I know I'd be able to send them to hell. - no worries starts playing - Although there weren't many people out, everyone I did see was staring. So what? Never see a naked man before? Damn. I had made it to my piece of shit apartment and opened up the door. What the hell? There were mermaids everywhere. Mermaid paintings. Mermaid rug. Mermaid wallpaper. Mermaid blankets. That wasn't even everything. Have I been cursed!? ! ! ! ! ! DX Whatever. Mermaids are cool anyway. Plus, atleast my apartment went from looking like a nigger's apartment they don't pay the rent for to a high class white person's house. Actually, thats what it was. A high class white person's house.I put on some pajama pants and plopped down into my bed. Damn… I hope Collie is okay.

To his dismay, Commander Red noticed his boner. He blushed and looked away, refusing to look at the midget. The tsundere man punched him in the face. "B-baka, what are you looking away for? Pay attention to me!" Red puffed out his cheeks and blushed furiously. He then squinted his eyes and cried. "Nobody loves me!" Red screeched, endless wails escaping him, shaking his small form. "H-hey," Collie S whispered, "I love you…" Red stopped crying and stared at him, eyes as wide as the hole he'd made in Gennie B's ass with his mermaid tail. "You do?" the mermaid man whispered. A wide smile dominated his face and he hugged Collie S. "I-I'm so happy! But not because of you, baka!" He scowled and punched Collie S in the face again. "I'm happy because I have someone to get me cigars now!" He kissed Collie S. "You're my bitch now." he said. They flew away into the sky together, the booty song playing as they left. Foreign booty, home booty. Road booty, found booty. Covered booty, bare booty...

Gennie B grabbed his cell phone and began to text his secret crush, Gennie W. " hey ;) " He texted to him. Gennie W quickly respond with " fuck off! ! ! ! ! ! :UU ." Gennie B was disappointed. " I will make him love me… " He mumbled, getting up to go over to his kitchen. He turned off his phone and put it on the table. Gennie B groaned and grabbed a soda from his fridge. He got his ipod and played Baby by Justin Bieber. He began to sing along and dance, when someone opened his door and walked in….

"Dangnabbit! Where did I put the gosh damn retainers?" Gennie W bent over to look under his

counter, but they weren't there. "Frick," he whispered. He tried to get back up but his back was stuck. Aging had been very bad to him. He was only 60, you know. He sighed and plunged onto the floor, content to stay there for the rest of the night. "I just wanted my retainer," he cried. He ended up doing the worm to the kitchen to get his VODKA. He drank 24 bottles before he barfed all over himself and passed out. Gennie B continued dancing the whole fucking time, not noticing Gennie W was even there. Gennie W eventually ended up choking on his puke and died. Gennie B never noticed.

Collie S heard the racket and rushed to the house. He was shocked. "What the hell?" he screamed at Gennie B. Collie S punched Gennie W in the face. "Wake up!" he screeched. Then he cried because he realized was really dead. A single teardrop fell from his cheek and fell on Gennie W's forehead. Then Gennie W started to blink slowly. "Where am I," he mumbled. He was alive! Collie S's tears had healed him. Collie S was so happy that he picked up Gennie W and hugged him.

Gennie B happened to turn around, and had no clue of what had happened. How did Gennie W get here? He was so into his Justin Bieber that he hadn't even noticed. Who's coming next, Commander Red? Gennie B sat down, horrified. Collie S turned around and glared at him. " WH YY DID U KILL GENNIE W! ! ! ! ! memey ". What the heLLY said GENNIE B. He sat there and drank himself to death. " NO! " screamed collie s. he went to call the cops, but then he noticed that he loved gennie b. he could never do such a horrible thing to his love.

He tossed Gennie W on the ground and walked up to Gennie B. Gennie B was confused.


End file.
